


He wished he knew her better

by KunTent4ChenJi



Series: Kuntober 2k18 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KunTent4ChenJi/pseuds/KunTent4ChenJi
Summary: Kun has met his mom twice, once at 6 and once at 11. He wished he knew her better, but he wouldn't trade his life for one with her.





	He wished he knew her better

6 years old, and bouncing eagerly at the window as he waited for his friends to arrive for the meticulously planned birthday party Kun had handed out invitations to several weeks before. His father stood in the doorway, watching his only child with a sad smile. Out of the 13 children invited only one had called to rsvp. Kun squealed happily as a car pulled up the driveway and let out a young girl. Kun watched as she and her mother walked up the short path to the front door, a small gift bag held in the child’s hands. Kun eagerly ran to the door, welcoming his only guest with a giggling smile and a bright hello.  
The two children didn’t pay attention to the adults as they ran off to have snacks and watch the random cartoon on the tv. The party passed quickly, the hours flying as the two children played and ate every snack that had been laid out in preparation of what should have been a fairly rambunctious party. Kun’s father smiled as he watched the two giggling children cuddle on the couch as a movie played on the tv.   
Kun waved as his lone guest was picked up and leaving, the other kids invited forgotten as he jabbers away about how much fun he had had that day. Neither male noticed the woman that appeared at the end of their drive and began walking slowly towards the house, at least not until a few minutes later when she rang the doorbell.   
Opening the door slowly, nobody else had been expected, Kun’s father smiled at the woman. “Hestia… How are you?” he asked softly.  
“I have been fine my dear… How’s Kun?” came the equally soft reply.  
Hestia stared behind her old lover, causing the man to turn around. Standing in the opening between the hall and living room was Kun, staring curiously at the woman his father was talking to. He laughed as the older male scooped him into his arms and carried him over to the front door.   
“Oh would you like to come in?” Mr Qian asked, pouting slightly at the responding head shake.  
“I can’t stay long. I just wanted to see how my boy was and give him a gift.” Hestia replied, smiling at the young boy.   
Kun watched as the woman reached into her sleeve, pulling it out moments later with a small necklace. He played with the charm on it after it had been placed around his neck. Hestia smiled softly before saying her goodbyes and walking away from the small family to return to her home among the clouds.

Kun stared at the boxes in his room, absently itplaying with the necklace around his neck as he debated about how he would unpack in his new room. He was 8 years old, ready to start a new life in America and hopefully make friends. Real friends for the first time in his life. His father had been so excited as he had announced his new job, the company was promoting him but sending him to the American branch.   
The pair had packed quickly, their few belongings being sent ahead to the company bought home near LA, California. It was small, cozy, and warm, Kun already loved it. A three bedroom, two bath cottage on the edge of a large ranch, that was coincidentally the West Coast headquarters of his father's employer. Several other families lived in the cottage s surrounding, all childless or with grown children.   
Kun sat on the edge of the bed that had been positioned in the center of the room. He stared at the desk in the corner, already dreading the school he would be attending in just a few weeks. Out of all the things that could've happened to the 8 year old, moving and being forced into a new environment and learn a new language, was probably one of the best things that could've happened to him.   
The next two days were spent cleaning and unpacking, their belongings finding their places quickly. After that Kun's days were consumed by lessons in English and testing to determine his proficiency in school subjects. 

He was 9, it was another year at the same boring school where people didn't like him. No one had been interested in the foreigner, especially once it became clear that there was no benefits to befriending the shy boy. School started the day after tomorrow, and Kun was prepared for a lonely year.   
“Kun come down here please!” his father yelled up the stairs. “Come meet our new neighbors with me!”  
Kun sighed, sliding off his bed and sticking his feet in his panda slippers. The trip downstairs was quick, the two men putting their shoes on together before setting off to the closet cottage. It had been empty the last year, probably more if the way the other neighbors acted about it was to be believed. The two stepped onto the porch, Kun's father k ocking on the door moments later.  
A boy, about Kun's age answered, yelling for his father as soon as he spotted the two. An older gentleman appeared moments later, smiling tiredly at the pair on the porch. They were invited in, Kun offering the plate of cookies they had brought to the older man.   
“Hi… I'm Ten.” the boy who had opened the door whispered as the two adults began to talk.   
“I'm Kun. Nice to meet you.”

He was 10 now, and he often giggled with his best friend over that fact. Ten and Kun were inseparable, much to the annoyance of their teachers. The pair did everything together, from going to school to the same extracurricular activities, and they definitely lived in the other's home as much as their own. When one of their parents had to go on a trip for the company, the other immediately opened their home to their son's best friend.   
Kun's father was out of town this time, forcing the boy to live with Ten and his father. The two were practicing the dance routine they had learned earlier that week, one struggling some while the other performed the moves with ease. Ten's father wasn't due home for several more hours, an emergency having needed his attention at work.   
The two jumped when the doorbell rang, no one was supposed to be visiting, the other neighbors avoided the two single fathers as much as possible. They walked to the door, grasping the other's hand tightly as Kun peeked out of the window. “It's the cops!” the boy hissed, glancing at his friend.   
Ten opened the door, pulling Kun beside him as the two cops at the door stared at the two boys sadly. Time seemed to stop as the two shared the news, having already informed Ten's father at his place of work. The two police officers were gone when the news of his father's death sunk in, making Kun breakdown. The boy fell to his knees, the door long since closed, providing Kun a convenient thing to lean against as he sobbed quietly.   
Days later, after his father's will had been read, Kun was moved into the extra room in Ten's home. His father's things had been sent to storage, ensuring that the young boy would have everything when he was older. 

It had been a year, a year of being handled with kid gloves and Kun was tired. He was tired of people walking on eggshells around him, tired of being treated like he would break if people so much as mentioned his father or death in his presence. He was just fine, yes his father had died exactly one year ago but he was okay.   
The eleven year old sighed as he sat in a tree, watching people walk by. He didn't notice the woman walking up to the tree, not until she was almost upon him anyway.   
“Hello Kun…” she said softly, “I'm sorry about your father.”   
Kun shrugged, he couldn't count how many times he had heard that phrase over the past year. He glanced at the woman, blinking as he recognized her kind motherly face.   
“Mom?” he asked softly, his face lighting up at the small nod he got in response.   
“I brought you something.” Hestia told her son, offering a small package to the boy in the tree.   
She smiled as he tore open the package, staring at the small notebook and pen within. “It will let you contact me, or if you wish it can simply be a journal for your thoughts. I won't pry if you so wish.”  
“Thank you… It means a lot to get this. I'd love to be able to talk to you more.” Kun replied as he hopped down from his perch and gave the goddess a hug, hoping to express his gratitude.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuntober Day 1 complete


End file.
